A primera vista
by xeonice
Summary: Fate se va a una playa artificial por sus vacaciones pero no sabe que encontrará algo más, o mejor dicho, alguien más. AU NanoFate. Mi tercer fic!. cap 3 arriba!
1. La primera vez

Bueno al igual que el fic navideño, un intento fracasado de One-Shot, porque se me termina alargando mas de la cuenta xD  
asi que supongo que esto tendra 1 o a lo sumo, 2 capitulos mas.  
Antes de dejarlos leer quiero agradecerle anormemente a xXxFaTuXxX (para mi, Fatu-chan =D) porque desde que me volvi amiga de ella (hace pocos dias jajaaja) estoy con inspiracion como para postear el fic navideño y este, ademas que estoy continuando el primer fic que hice, aunque no esta listo para ser posteado, pero tengan asegurado de que no estoy vagueando xD

los dejo y espero que disfruten esto! =D  
ahhh! ya me olvidaba, _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores..._

* * *

_**A primera vista.**_

* * *

Estoy de vacaciones, después de un agotador año de clases, tengo mi merecido descanso. Aunque este año no tuve posibilidad de ir a otro lugar fuera de la ciudad por el trabajo de Lindy Okaa-san, al menos hay una playa artificial no muy lejos de mi hogar.

Era sábado y por suerte Okaa-san tenia un tiempo libre mientras Chrono aprovechaba el que tenia para salir con su novia Amy.

Nos dirigimos al lugar porque no hace mucho lo habían inaugurado, creo que uno o dos años. Pero por nuestros deberes no teníamos tiempo para ir a verlo.

Llevamos lo necesario en dos mochilas, una para cada una y emprendimos nuestra caminata. Yo en ese entonces no tenía amigas ni era una persona que le gustara la diversión, por lo tanto fui para relajarme un poco.

Al entrar era tal cual lo mostraron en la televisión por medio de una publicidad, así que no me sorprendía del todo.

Fuimos a los vestidores y nos cambiamos, luego decidimos hacer un lugar entre toda la multitud que había y ubicarnos.

Me metí en el agua tibia lentamente, al cabo de un rato empecé a nadar, después de todo el lugar y el 'supuesto océano' era enorme. Mi madre se quedo 'tomando sol' en la arena.

Siempre tuve una cierta habilidad con los deportes, los realizaba fácilmente sin mencionar que era la más rápida en todos los clubes en los que me inscribía.

Por esa razón captaba las miradas de varias personas al nadar a mi manera.

Pero una en especial, me produjo una sensación de vergüenza. No sabía porque esa mirada que jamás vi en mi vida provocaba que me sintiera de esa manera. Detuve mi nado.

Una chica se acercaba lentamente a mi, tenia un buen cuerpo, cabello largo del tono del cobre y ojos, como describirlos. Profundos y muy expresivos, tantos que su color azulado parecía tener vida, sentimientos en ellos.

Y una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro. ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Si es una completa extraña.

Una vez frente a mi…

'_Hola, nadas muy rápido.'_ Que manera más rara de entablar una conversación. Ella no me conocía ni yo a ella, pero simplemente quiso decirme lo que opinaba.

'_A-Ah… gracias…'_ ¿Por qué me ponía nerviosa hablar con esa chica? El motivo: quien sabe. Pero aunque en mi vida jamás la he visto, quería permanecer a su lado. Hablarle. Creo que ella pensaba lo mismo, porque no se apartó de mi lado.

'_¿Viniste sola o alguien te acompaña?'_ En verdad que es muy confianzuda, me incomodaba un poco eso pero mi boca no opinaba igual, por que sin desearlo le contesté lo que dijo aunque pensara en otra cosa.

'_Etto, vine con mi madre.'_ Nunca fui muy buena para socializar, siempre fui muy dura y cortante, porque en realidad no me interesaba la idea de tener amigos, a causa de que instintivamente pensaba que lo ocurrido en mi pasado pasaría de nuevo.

'_Yo vine con mi familia también, están en la sombrilla de allá.'_ Levantó su brazo y me señaló con uno de sus dedos a 4 personas que estaban sentadas charlando y riendo. Había un hombre normal de cabello castaño oscuro abrazando a una mujer idéntica a la chica que estaba frente a mí, solo que más mayor. Junto a ellos estaban una muchacha y un joven muy similares al que seguramente era el padre de los 3.

'_Pues… mi madre… es la mujer que está… allá.'_ Yo también hice el mismo gesto mostrándole a aquella chica donde se encontraba mi familiar.

Cuando estaba bajando mí brazo…

'_¡AHHH!'_ Escuché un grito de su parte tan fuerte y repentino que logró asustarme y emitir un pequeño sonido de la impresión, que a su vez provocó que cayera de espaldas al agua. Cierto que mientras ella se acercaba a mí yo estaba pisando la arena y el agua me llegaba a las rodillas.

'_¡Ay, lo siento mucho! Es que recordé que había olvidado presentarme, lo siento mucho.'_ Me observó con notable preocupación en su rostro a la vez que estiraba uno de sus brazos para ayudarme a levantarme.

'_No… no es nada.'_ Dije algo adolorida mientras sobaba cierta parte de mi cuerpo que había hecho contacto con la arena antes que mi espalda. Ella flexionó un poco sus piernas para facilitar mi separación con la superficie en la que caí.

Sin dudarlo tomé la mano que me entregaba gentilmente, pero, cuando ésta sujetó la suya… nos quedamos mirando fijamente. Había algo que me cautivaba mucho de esa chica, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía que era. Me había quedado hipnotizada preciando sus ojos color cielo. Seguramente ella se impresionaba de los míos, los cuales tenían un particular color a sangre. No ves a alguien con ojos rojos todos los días. Y suponía que a ella le habían llamado la atención, porque los observaba con tal fijeza al igual que yo hacía con ella.

Una sensación extraña sentí en todo mi cuerpo, como si fuera un pequeño temblor.

Para mí el tiempo sobraba, porque no sé cuánto tomo ese momento, aunque supuse que fueron segundos, unos segundos muy lentos. De pronto ambas al mismo tiempo salimos de nuestro estado de 'trance' y continuamos con lo que estábamos haciendo. Una vez levantada nuestras manos seguían unidas y la mirada fija continúo presente.

'_Y-Yo soy Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha.'_ Me dirigió nuevamente la palabra con un suave rubor, que la hacia ver muy linda… o mejor dicho… más de lo que ya era.

'_Etto… m-me llamo Fate, Fate Testarossa Hallaown.'_ Cuando terminé de presentarme sentí que cierto calor subía a mi rostro, creía que ella diría algo sobre mi apellido. Porque éste no era japonés como el de ella, además que si me hacia alguna pregunta terminaría enlazando a mi pasado, algo que no tenia deseos de recordar y menos de hablarlo.

'_Mucho gusto, espero seamos buenas amigas, Fate-chan.'_

Me sorprendí mucho por el mote cariñoso con el que me nombró Ella lo notó y quiso retractarse.

'_Ah, perdón. No debí ser tan atrevida al decirte por tu nombre.'_ Me miró avergonzada por lo que dijo, yo la miré cariñosamente y le contesté.

'_N-No, es solo que, nadie me llama así.'_ Mis últimas palabras fueron susurradas. Sabía que estaba ruborizada, pero intenté no darle mucha importancia. _'¿Are?'_ Miré mi mano la cual seguía sujetada a la de ella, nunca me percaté que desde que me levanté de la arena aún estábamos tomadas de la mano. Se dio cuenta de aquello también, la soltó rápidamente y agachó la cabeza, nuevamente avergonzada.

'_Lo… siento…'_ Dijo suavemente. Yo también me puse nerviosa, el ambiente estaba raro. Un pequeño silencio se abrió paso, pero me encargué de romperlo.

'_No… etto… ya que tú me llamas por mi nombre, yo también haré lo mismo… ¿Ne, Nanoha?'_

Levantó rápidamente su rostro sin ocultar la sorpresa que tenía en ese momento, y pude notar que ella al ver mi sonrisa se alegró e hizo lo mismo.

'_Está bien, Fate-chan.' _Extrañamente me puse feliz al escuchar mi nombre siendo pronunciado por sus labios. No hay duda, creo que esa chica me gusta. Tal vez suene raro, pero no puede ser otra cosa. Es imposible que una persona que no conozco me produzca algo así y no sea eso.

'_Etto, yo en realidad quería preguntarte… bueno… como vi que estuviste nadando por mucho tiempo y sola… pues… te, ¿Te gustaría jugar a la pelota conmigo?'_ Que tierna, simplemente se acercó para eso. Aunque tardó en decírmelo a causa de todo lo que ocurrió anteriormente.

_'¡Claro!'_ Y ella rápidamente le hizo gestos a uno de sus hermanos quien le arrojo la pelota luego de las señas. Ambas nos dirigimos juntas adentrándonos el ese ''mar'' y jugamos un buen rato, no sé cuántas horas permanecimos así... jugando aniñadamente pero muy felices. Sus sonrisas me estremecían, no comprendía del todo lo que me sucedía. Y como por arte de magia, todo movimiento que realizaba me parecía, bonito, delicado. Ya estaba asimilando la idea... esa chica definitivamente me había enloquecido.

Pasado todo ese tiempo quedamos agotadas, flotando de espaldas en la parte profunda de esa especie de piscina tranquilamente. Como si el mundo a nuestro alrededor no estuviera allí. Una al lado de la otra, y en un momento me tomó desprevenida agarrando mi mano bajo el agua suavemente. Nos miramos unos segundos y lamentablemente, mi madre me llamaba. Me gritaba desde la orilla, diciéndome que en un rato nos iríamos, por lo tanto que me despidiese.

Cuando mi madre me hablaba soltamos nuestro agarre. Me entristecí y me paré en el agua flotando con la ayuda de mis pies que se movían sin ánimo, para que no me hundiese.

_'¿Fate-chan?'_ Me preguntó Nanoha preocupada por mi forma de actuar, ella también estaba algo triste, lo noté por su mirada cuando la cruzó con la mía. Mientras tanto mi mente trabajaba pensando en algo que tal vez arruine esta ''amistad'' que se formó entre nosotras.

_'Nanoha... ¿me acompañas un momento?'_ Se impresionó con lo que le dije, pero luego su cara me mostraba gentileza, como cuando se acercó a mí mientras nadaba.

Tal y como ella lo hizo antes, tomé su mano bajo el agua y la guié hacia la orilla de aquel lugar. Ella me observaba curiosa mientras caminábamos. La llevé hacia un lugar donde no había gente. Lejos de la simulada playa.

Todo el camino permanecimos calladas, aunque cuando detuve nuestra caminata ella lo quebró.

_'¿Qué es lo que querías decirme, Fate-chan?'_ Voltee y la miré fijamente. No estaba segura de lo que le diría, pero me decidí a hacerlo. Ya era tarde para arrepentirme, ahora o nunca. Pero si no se lo digo creo que podría morir, en cierto modo.

_'Nanoha...yo...'_ Me quedé muda en ese instante... estaba dudando. Ella se había apoyado en una pared con algún dibujo que no me importó en ese momento. Me fui acercando lentamente, con la vista fija en sus ojos, atentos a lo que hacía.

_'Yo... no sé que me hiciste pero... etto... yo creo que...'_ Me encargaba de ir cortando la distancia entre nuestros rostros. Ella en ningún momento interrumpió, por lo tanto continué, y extrañamente alegre. _'…me enamoré… de ti…'_ y finalmente probé sus labios. Observé como sus ojos se habrían como platos al escuchar mi declaración. Éramos desconocidas, estuvimos solamente conociéndonos por unas horas pero… me sentí atraída hacia esa chica. Desde que su mirada se posó en mí mientras nadaba. Todos mis conceptos de la sociabilidad dieron un vuelco. Era bueno tener una compañía, lo acababa de descubrir cuando nuestras bocas se unieron.

Lentamente me separé para recompensar la falta de aire y la miré, nos sonrojamos fuertemente. En ese momento sentí arrepentirme por lo hecho, aunque ya era tarde, ya lo hice.

'_Y-Yo lo siento mucho… me dejé llevar pero… pero creo que… tú me…'_ Le dije con palabras sinceras, pero antes de que me contestase me eché a correr. Escapando. Teniendo miedo del querer. Regresé a donde se encontraba mi madre. Sin decir una palabra nos fuimos del lugar.

Después de todo, seguramente _nunca_ más la volvería a ver…

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, por favor me gustaria que dejen un review con su comentario, estoy comenzando asi que aceptare todo lo que crean necesario  
Piedrazos, criticas constructivas, animo (excepto Fatu-chan no creo que nadie mas xD), o todo lo que se les ocurra jeje  
bsitos y hasta otra! muchisimas gracias por leer!!! =D

PD: otra vez le doy las gracias a Fatu-chan!! gracias amiga!!!!!! =D

**xeonice**


	2. ¿Nuevamente?

Bien, aca dejo la conti aunque personalmente creo que esta algo flojita, espero que no crean lo mismo que yo jajajaja  
En fin, lo de siempre:

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de sus respectivos autores (y otra vez no me se los nombres ARRRHHHGGG!!)_

* * *

Luego de correr desesperadamente, unos metros antes de encontrarme con mi madre intenté calmarme, estaba con la respiración agitada y el rostro me ardía, desvíe mi camino para dirigirme a otra parte alejada de Okaa-san para mojar mi cara con el agua que había allí. Una vez tranquila camine hacia ella, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Una vez frente a ella intente disimular lo más que pude, pero notó que algo me ocurrió y decidió preguntar.

_'Fate, ¿ocurrió algo?'_

_'No, no es nada. Estoy bien.'_ Dije serenamente. No muy convencida de mi respuesta tomó sus pertenencias, yo las mías, y nos fuimos de allí.

Cuando regresamos a casa ella se relajó tanto que me dijo que iría a descansar. Yo me dirigí a mi habitación. Mi mente tenía que reflexionar lo que paso hoy.

Pesadamente me acosté a mi cama de un salto, boca arriba. Aún no reaccionaba por lo sucedido, en mi mente albergaba esa situación y al parecer no deseaba salir de allí.

Di varias vueltas en la cama, quise distraerme tomando un libro que ni siquiera me había enterado de qué se trataba, terminé por dejarlo en mi mesita de luz, ubicado al lado de donde dormía, debido a mi falta de atención en el.

Un único pensamiento vagaba en mi mente. Sí, ella. El haberme dejado llevar por esos sentimientos tan... repentinos. Pero, ¿acaso sólo fue _''pasión''_? ¿Simplemente eso? No, era algo más allá de eso. Algo mucho más fuerte. Aún no comprendo como el haberla conocido me hizo sentir esto, sólo era una desconocida, no tenía ningún vínculo conmigo como para que me pasara algo así.

De pronto, sin haberlo querido, empecé a recordar mi pasado. Eso era lo que más odiaba, porque cada vez que lo recordaba parecía que lo sentía. Estaba harta de que siempre, a pesar de los años transcurridos, me ocurriese dicha situación.

Luego empecé a revivir esos pequeños momentos felices que pasé con esa chica, Nanoha. Cuando se acercó, cuando jugué con ella, y... cuando me confesé y la besé.

Si que fue una locura, pero mi corazón me lo pedía, sin mi consentimiento. Hice lo que me ordenaba, pero ¿ella que habrá sentido? e iba a contestarme ¿qué estaba a punto de decirme?

La desesperación se adueño de mi cuerpo en ese momento, dejando que todas esas dudas me dominaran ahora. Inconcientemente llevo dos dedos hacia mi boca para rozar sus labios. El sabor de los de Nanoha aún quedó en ellos. Era como un dulce néctar que desde que la conocí deseaba probar, y que finalmente logré hacer.

Sonrío. Que tonto, que en tan poco tiempo me he enamorado… y sobretodo de una chica. En realidad eso no me importa, ya que mi madre me ha enseñado que lo que vale es el sentimiento en sí, y que lo demás no importa.

Es por eso que no me importa lo que pasó, aunque no tengo el valor de contarle lo sucedido con Nanoha hoy.

En sueño esta empezando a aparecer, en verdad que tanto pensar se hizo bastante tarde. Sin embargo ella me robó el sueño.

No sé en que momento me habré dormido, porque recién me di cuenta de ello a la mañana siguiente.

Al despertar lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue lo de ayer. Rayos, ya hasta en cierto modo me esta incomodando.

Me preparo y bajo a desayunar, encuentro a mi madre que me da los buenos días. La saludo y tomo asiento en la mesa.

Cuando ya esta todo servido ambas empezamos a ingerir los alimentos. Ella empieza a conversar.

'_Fate, ayer en verdad que fue un gran día. Me relajé de tal modo que al acostarme en la cama me dormí en segundos.'_ Comenzó a reír por lo que le sucedió al llegar a casa.

'_Sí, fue buena idea ir allá.'_ Le dije en voz baja, luego un leve calor se posaba en mis mejillas.

'_Por cierto, tú la pasaste muy bien también. Hiciste una nueva amiga ¿cierto? ¿Cuál es su nombre?'_ Ahora si que me ruboricé, algo nerviosa le contesté a su pregunta.

'_Se… se llama Nanoha.'_ Encogí mis hombros un poco y también creí que me volví un poco pequeña en mi lugar.

'_Oh que lastima, me hubiera gustado que me la presentaras.'_

'_Ah, uhmm.'_ Asentí y le di un sorbo a la taza de té que tenía en mis manos.

'_Parecía una chica muy buena y linda. ¿No crees?'_. ¿Linda? Claro que no, era hermosa.

'_¿Eh? Oka… Okaa-san que dices.'_ Agaché mi cabeza aún más roja.

'_Fate, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Desde que volvimos te veo algo decaída.'_ ¿Tanto se me notaba, o esa mujer de cabello verde agua era muy perspicaz? De todas formas se dio cuenta de lo que me sucede, será mejor que le cuente.

'_Etto… Okaa-san.'_

'_Dime Fate-chan, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Si tienes algún problema solo dilo.' _Me observó cariñosamente, dándome animo en cierto modo.

'_Bueno... es que, Na-Nanoha.'_ Respiré hondo y continué. _'Creo que, m-me gustó…desde que, la vi.'_ Dije muy avergonzada, sin embargo ella se empezó a reír levemente.

'_No me sorprende Fate, yo creo en el amor a primera vista. Después de todo, me ocurrió algo similar con el padre de Chrono e incluso terminé casándome con el y tuve a tu hermano. No le veo nada raro a eso.' _Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, ella no me había relatado ese hecho.

'_¿Nunca te conté? Fui a visitar una playa de verdad con mi familia. Recuerdo que era un atardecer, me puse a caminar descalza por la orilla y de pronto lo vi. Estaba sentado mirando como el sol se ocultaba ese día, dando paso a las estrellas que aparecían lentamente para iniciar la noche. No sé como pero me quedé mirándolo fijamente, mi corazón latía fuerte y me sentía rara. El de pronto giró el rostro y me vio, de la misma manera que yo. Empezamos a charlar y terminamos besándonos esa noche. Ninguno de los dos se creía lo que pasó, porque en ese entonces no creíamos en el amor a primera vista. Sin embargo terminamos teniendo esa experiencia única. Es resto ya lo sabes, nos seguíamos viendo en la ciudad, salimos unos meses y luego nos casamos. Algo rápido pero para el amor no existe el tiempo, así que tuvimos a Chrono y aquí me ves jajajaja.' _Quedé muy asombrada con todo lo que me contó, era muy similar a lo que me pasó.

'_Bu-Bueno yo… yo también, terminé… besando a Nanoha…'_ Le dije en un susurro casi inaudible, pero lo escuchó igual.

'_Pues hija, ya dije que no me sorprende y creo que esta bien por ti. Como te dije otra ocasión, lo que vale es el sentimiento en sí y lo demás no importa.'_

'_Si pero, lo hice… sin su consentimiento…' _Bajé mi cabeza y me sentía triste otra vez. Dolía el corazón.

'_Mmm.'_ Tomó su mentón con una de sus manos en pose de pensamiento. _'Sólo queda saber si ella te corresponde. Dime, ¿luego de eso te dijo algo?'_

'_Creo que iba a contestarme pero, antes de que hablara me fui corriendo…'_ Miraba mi taza ya vacía como si me interesase algo de ella.

'_Ay Fate, hubieras esperado su respuesta. Bueno, supongo que tuviste miedo, algo muy normal por cierto. Ahora esperemos que el destino las vuelva a juntar nuevamente.'_ Yo levanté la mirada rápidamente y me guiñó el ojo. Me sonrojé muy fuerte y me la quedé mirando.

'_Ojala… que así sea…'_ Dije desanimada. En cierto modo era demasiada casualidad que sucediera algo así. Por ese simple motivo ya me daba por vencida. Sin embargo, la vida da giros muy inesperados, y no pensé que seria capaz de comprobarlo nuevamente…

* * *

Pasaron varios días agobiantes. Últimamente Okaa-san tenía mucho trabajo, y nuevamente decidió darse un respiro. Lo que no esperaba es que iríamos nuevamente a esa playa artificial. Todo este tiempo estuve pensando en la chica de ojos azules, por más que quisiera sacarla de mi mente, ésta se revelaba.

Dormía pesadamente, de nuevo me acosté tarde, a causa de un pensamiento que ya se volvió regular. De un susto brinqué en mi cama y descubrí a mi madre gritando eufóricamente diciendo que hoy podría descansar y aprovechar el día. Bueno eso me alegraba, pero algo había cambiado mi cara de repente.

'_¡Fateeee!'_ Siguió hablando fuerte y cantó mi nombre. _'Iremos a la playa que fuimos la otra vez._' Me sonrió a lo que su boca se lo permitía mientras yo mantenía una expresión seria.

'_No voy a ir'_ Dije con vos cortante.

'_¡Ohh, vamos!'_ Dijo tirando de uno de mis brazos_. 'No creo que justamente Nanoha-chan se encuentre allí, ya pasaron como 2 semanas desde la última vez que fuimos.'_Ahora me miraba suplicante. _'Faatee, quiero que disfrutemos este día que tengo libre como madre e hija. No sé cuando podré tener un nuevo descanso y podamos estar más tiempo juntas, acompáñame.'_ La miré un tiempo, con una sonrisa insegura le dije que sí.

'_Si, Okaa-san.'_ De pronto me abrazó, me besó la frente y se dirigió a la puerta con aparentemente estrellas en los ojos.

'_El desayuno está listo, prepararemos las cosas, almorzaremos aquí y luego iremos.'_ Se despidió con una gran sonrisa.

'_De acuerdo, enseguida bajo.'_ Y empecé a prepararme para desayunar.

Una vez listas nos dirigimos a dicho lugar. Cuando nos ubicábamos en la arena, allí estaba.

De espaldas a mí, con el agua hasta el abdomen. Contemplándola sin esa sonrisa con la cual la conocí. Moviendo ese líquido suavemente con las manos. Parecía… triste.

Yo me encontraba en la orilla, con mis pies mojándose levemente. Pequeñas olas provocadas por el funcionar de una turbina a lo lejos chocaban con ellos.

'_Nanoha…'_ Susurré su nombre como esperando que me oyese, y accediendo a mi petición, ella volteó a verme con esos ojos azules que la primera vez que los crucé provocaron mi vergüenza. Ella se asombró al verme allí parada, a unos metros de distancia de donde se encontraba.

'_Fate…-chan…'_

_

* * *

_

**¿Qué sucederá a partir de ahora?**

¿Nanoha finalmente le responderá a Fate?

¿Cuál será el trato entre ellas?

**Seguramente todas estas dudas se responderán en el próximo capítulo xD**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

El otro dia empese a continuarlo y justo hace un rato lo termino, tardo en corregir las faltas de ortografia pero bueno por lo menos traigo esto rapido jeje  
muchisimas gracias a todos por leer mis primerizos fics =D, sepan que me alegra mucho todo lo que me ponen =D  
ya saben, un review nunca esta de mas para mi =)  
sin mas me despido estrenando mi nueva firma!

miembro del ''The Magical Pervert Duo and Anti-Yuuno'' integrado por mi y por xXxFaTuXxX (mi amiguita Fatu-chan =D)

**xeonice**

PD: recuerden de ver mi fic navideño xD


	3. Miedo

Bueno, con mucha tardanza pero dejo el tercer y... ultimo capi? quien sabe.. xD

* * *

'_Fate…-chan…' _Escuché como mi nombre salía de sus labios. Me estremecí al escuchar su voz. Tuve miedo, miedo de saber su respuesta y su trato conmigo a partir de este momento.

Simplemente quedamos mirándonos fijamente, el tiempo se detuvo para mí. Poco a poco su expresión fue tornándose un poco seria y más calma. Creo que fue una mala idea haber venido y un pésimo error llamarle. Sin embargo, en todo este tiempo transcurrido no hice más que pensar en ella. La única persona que se adueñaba de mi mente sin que yo lo desee. Todo tan repentino pero a la vez profundo. Sin querer me encuentro amándola profundamente sin que ella sepa del todo la fuerza de mis sentimientos, pero todo aún con miedo dentro de mí. Mis temores...

_'Na... Nanoha lo siento, creo que no debí venir.' _Agaché mi cabeza y me dispuse a irme tal y como hice la otra vez. Sí, soy una verdadera cobarde. Cobarde por decir mis sentimientos y no tolerar una respuesta ante ellos.

Di media vuelta pero algo me detuvo de pronto. Su mano sujetaba con fuerza una de mis muñecas. Me dirigió una mirada suplicante que a mi entender decía _'Por favor... no te vayas...'._

La miré por encima del hombro, mi mirada estaba dolida y eso se podía captar perfectamente en mis ojos que tal y como me dijeron alguna vez, eran como los de un demonio...

_'Pero... Nanoha...'_ Terminé por ponerme frente a ella. En verdad que no quería escuchar un rechazo de su parte. Quebraría mi corazón en miles de pequeños pedazos como un espejo al caer en el suelo.

_'Por favor Fate-chan... quisiera que... jugaras conmigo como la vez pasada.' _Dijo suavemente. Bajó su cabeza apenada y pude notar levemente un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Mis carmesí se habían abierto por completo, me sorprendió que a pesar de lo sucedido aquel día... quería permanecer conmigo.

Pensé que era una chica maravillosa, acaso será que ¿me había perdonado por lo dicho?. No sé. En verdad que no lo sé. Pero, me resultó imposible rechazar esa petición y más con esos ojos. Azules como los del mar y un ligero temblor en ellos cuando éste está integrado por pequeñas olas.

_'... Esta bien... Nanoha...'_ Accedí a su propuesta. Y como el día que la conocí, jugamos en aquel lugar infantilmente. Arrojándonos esa pelota de playa miles de veces. Salpicándonos mutuamente. Nadamos juntas y optamos finalmente por flotar en el agua... dejándonos llevar por leves movimientos de ese líquido tan puro y cristalino. Imaginé que el corazón de aquella chica de cabellos cobrizos era similar.

Estaba feliz de pasar otro momento con ella de ésta manera, sin embargo aún no había oído respuesta. Creí que dudaba o algo así pero... terminé por pensar que todo esto era una manera silenciosa de rechazarme, procurando que no doliera... _tanto_...

Pero, a pesar de estar contenta por nuestras acciones, aún así... ese silencio dolía. No sé que es peor, el silencio o el rechazo directo. Supongo que por lo que estoy viviendo en estos momentos, es el silencio. Palabras que no son capaces de decirse, quién sabe porqué motivo. Esa falta de expresión provoca que sienta más confusiones de las ya tenía.

Entonces... mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un llamado de su parte. Flotando boca arriba sin mirarla le dije _'¿Si?'_, después de reflexionar tanto, creo que perdí el valor de mirarle a los ojos.

_'Quisiera... decirte algo... importante...'_ Sentí como bajo el agua, su cálida mano volvía a tomar la mía. Como cuando decidí confesarle mis sentimientos...

_'... Uhm...'_ Lentamente nos alejamos de la ''playa'' y empezamos a caminar. Recordaba este camino perfectamente. Cuando detuvimos el paso noté en donde nos encontrábamos. Era el mismo lugar donde...

_'Fa-Fate-chan... verás, con respecto a lo que me dijiste la otra vez... yo...'_

_'No.'_ La interrumpí secamente. _'No quiero escuchar tu respuesta, Nanoha.' _Dije cabizbaja, intentando ocultar tercas lágrimas que aparecieron de pronto en mi rostro. Apreté mis dientes con fuerza y mis puños se habían cerrado.

_'Pero, Fate-chan.'_

_'¡Te dije que no!' _Y ahora mis ojos eran una fuente de agua salada que al parecer no quería detenerse._ 'No quiero... escuchar tu rechazo... por favor.' _Decía mientras mi voz se quebraba con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

En silencio, con la única presencia de mis sollozos, tomó mi cara con ambas manos... obligándome a mirarla. No opuse ninguna resistencia y me sorprendí por lo que mi vista me estaba brindando es ese preciso momento. En sus ojos también se asomaban lágrimas, sin embargo llevaba en sus labios una gran sonrisa. Estaba... ¿feliz?. No podía ser posible, me quedé petrificada con todo aquello. Lentamente me calmé, aunque seguí llorando. Una vez tranquila comenzó a hablarme...

_'Fate-chan... yo, quiero que me escuches por favor.'_ Asentí suavemente con mi cabeza, aún confundida de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_'Luego de... lo que ocurrió la vez que nos conocimos... estuve confundida.' _Otra vez sentí deseos de salir corriendo para no afrontar lo que venía, pero, dije que lo escucharía. Yo también sentía curiosidad por su respuesta, pero el miedo era mayor a todo.

_'Pero, todos estos días me sentía extraña. Quería... estar contigo otra vez.'_ Ambas nos sonrojamos más de lo que ya estábamos. Tomó un poco de aire y continuó.

_'Extrañamente, me hacías mucha falta... Fate-chan. Notaba como si, una parte de mí me hubiese sido arrebatada. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que yo también... sentía lo mismo que tú... Fate-chan.'_ Mi boca se abrió un poco, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Con mis manos tomé las suyas que estaban sobre mis mejillas y las presioné más a ellas. No sé porqué lo hice, fue algo que no pensé siquiera.

_'Yo... en verdad te amo, Nanoha. Más allá de que esto se produjo tan repentinamente, el sentimiento que tengo hacia ti es mucho más fuerte que el razonamiento mismo... pero...'_

_'¿Pero?...'_ Me incentivó a terminar mi frase. Di un gran suspiro, cerré mis ojos y baje la cabeza levemente.

_'Pero yo... tengo miedo...' _Susurré las últimas palabras y presioné un poco más sus manos.

_'¿Miedo de qué, Fate-chan?.'_

_'Para explicarme bien, será mejor que te cuente algo...' _Ya sabía sus sentimientos, los míos estaban aclarados, solo faltaba acabar con mis inseguridades...

_'Uhm..'_ Asintió dejándome el paso libre para hablar. Suspire pesadamente otra vez, y comencé...

_'Verás Nanoha. La mujer que dije era mi madre en realidad, no lo es del todo.' _Entreabrí un poco mis ojos para notar los suyos sorprendidos por lo que había empezado a contar.

_'Lindy Okaa-san, es simplemente Harlaown. Mientras que yo, llevo también el apellido Testarossa...'_ Baje sus manos de mis mejillas para juntarlas frente a mí.

_'Mi verdadera familia estaba compuesta por mi padre Cesare, mi madre Precia y mi hermana mayor... Alicia. Mi padre era un empresario de gran prestigio, por lo tanto siempre debía viajar a otros países por asuntos de trabajo y todo tipo de cosas relacionados a ello. Pero... en uno de esos viajes, el avión en el que iba se estrelló por accidente contra otro por un problema de los radares y... falleció.' _Mi mirada se tornaba melancólica, no podía evitarlo. Mi vida era como era por el pasado que sufrí.

_'Luego de eso, Precia Okaa-san estuvo en una depresión absoluta, en la cual siempre terminaba por desquitarse conmigo. Sin motivo aparente hacía mucha diferencia entre Alicia y yo. Para ella mi hermana mayor era la que destacaba en todo, decía que era la mejor, y por que no era como ella terminaba despreciándome. Incluso... me maltrataba sin remordimiento...'_ Por todo lo que relataba Nanoha lagrimeaba. Coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros y seguí. Debía explicar claramente el porqué de mis miedos. Por respeto a ella, se lo merecía...

_'Aunque había veces que Alicia me defendía... cuando no se encontraba en casa porque salía con Linith, nuestra sirvienta, aprovechaba esos momentos para hacerme saber cuando me odiaba. Decía que era igual a mi padre y que por uno u otro motivo terminaría como tal. Los días pasaban lentamente, y en uno de ellos decidió salir con Alicia y con Linith. Me había dejado sola en casa con una de mis primas mayores, Arf. No sé como ni cuando, recibí una llamada de un oficial de policía informándome sobre un accidente automovilístico, en el cual las tres habían resultado gravemente heridas y por lo tanto, murieron instantes después del choque. Estaba shockeada, no me creía las palabras de aquel hombre. Rápidamente llamé a Arf quien atendió el teléfono y le informaron más detalles del acontecimiento._

_Al poco tiempo, terminamos asistiendo al funeral de todas. Lloré sin retener cada grano de tristeza infinita que albergaba dentro de mí. Pero luego de eso, una señora se nos acercó diciendo que era amiga de mi madre. Era de cabello y ojos verdes esmeralda. Nos dijo que ella era una abogada que ayudó a Precia Okaa-san cuando mi padre falleció, con los trámites de defunción y eso. Tuvimos bastante contacto con ella por el asunto de mi difunta familia y además teníamos bastantes inconvenientes... Arf tenía 17 años en ese entonces, aún estudiaba y le resultaría difícil criarme ella sola. Lindy Okaa-san me tuvo compasión y decidió adoptarme como su hija. Hizo todo lo necesario para que fuese así y lo logró. _

_Nuestra ciudad natal era Italia, pero aquí tendría una mejor situación laboral como médica y por ese motivo nos mudamos a Japón._

_Desde los nueve años estoy viviendo con ella y con Chrono Onii-chan, pero antes de que te conociera, mi vida era estar encerrada en mi misma y nada más...' _Nanoha de pronto se abalanzó entre mis brazos llorando, yo también comencé a llorar pero quise continuar...

_'Todo fue tan rápido, pero... todo lo que creía que estaba bien, como estar sin compañía y ser reservada con los demás dieron un vuelco al encontrarte. Pero, a causa de este pasado doloroso que pasé, tengo miedo... miedo a perder lo que más amo en estos momentos. Miedo a perderte... Nanoha...'_

'_Fa-Fate-chan, lo siento.'_ Dijo retirándose las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras se apartaba un poco de mi para verme de frente. _'Es que… es una historia muy triste. Ahora comprendo todo perfectamente… siento haberte hecho decir estas cosas tan dolorosas para ti.'_ Bajó su cabeza pero levanté su mirada tomándola del mentón suavemente.

'_No Nanoha, al contrario… te agradezco mucho el haberme escuchado. La verdad es que, todos estos años no pude expresarme bien con nadie y por eso no me desahogué como debía. Además de no tener la confianza en alguna persona como para hacerlo… gracias.'_

Ambas con la mirada fija en los ojos de la otra, que en ese momento brillaban tiernas pero melancólicamente, terminaron interrumpiéndose para disfrutar una nueva unión de sus labios, esta vez… cargado de un sentimiento mutuo que sin importar como se haya producido… era maravilloso. Un verdadero ángel estaba dejándome disfrutar del dulce y suave sabor que en su boca albergaba… Era estar en el cielo con los pies en la tierra…

**¿Fin?...**

**

* * *

**

Bueno, espero no decepcionarlos con este final, la cosa es que aun estoy reflexionando sobre la inclusion de un epilogo, asi que se podria decir que esto aun sigue n.n

les agradezco mucho a todas las personas que estan siguiendo esta historia jeje

para no ser mala, dire que detras de este encuentro, hay detalles que nuestras protagonistas no fueron capacez de captar y que descubriran luego n.n

en eso se basara mi epilogo, no se preocupen, la idea ya la tengo xDDDD

e intentare xq mis otros fics, Confesion Navideña y Momentos, esten mas activos a partir de ahora, (aunque lo dudo pero bueno )

bsitos y muchisimas gracias!  
PD: en especial a Fatu-chan que me tenia como loca y la pobre ahora necesita un descanso xD, y sus peleas conmigo (q aun siguen produciendose) para ver quien es mas mala dejando con mayor intriga a la otra xD  
a Kaon_chan, que me animaba mucho x3, a Kida Luna por ayudarme a aclarar mis dudas sobre el post de este capi y una continuacion , a mi Mayor Mike Powell *saludo militar* por decirme que actualize ''¡ASAP!'' siempre x3, y tambien a mis amigas de la CoYuHi (en especial a ''Agito'' ) por haberme dado ''contension mental'' como yo digo xD xq ayer estuve ''multi-polar'' debido a estos temas q se me juntaron y demas, pero por su sesion psicologica gratis estoy muchisimo mejor y pude postear esto ahora xD

obviamente a los lectores, y las demas personas que me dieron su opinion sobre esta historia, los kiero a todos mucho!!!! gracias por apoyarme en mis primeros pasos!!! =D

**''miembro de ''_EL TRIO DE PERVERTS VICIOSAS NANOFATE Y ANTI-YUNNO''_ Fieles seguidoras de Hayate-sama xD, junto con mis dos ahora mejores amigas xD, xXxFaTuXxX (yo le digo Fatu-chan) y (para mi jhomi-chan)''**

**xeonice x3  
**


End file.
